


Getaway

by MimsS



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimsS/pseuds/MimsS
Summary: Miranda and Andrea with some free time for themselves...
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DWP. 
> 
> Guys... I just hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it ;) 
> 
> Feel free to let me know whatever is on your mind.

Miranda Priestly and Andrea Sachs have been together for over two years. With Andrea living in the townhouse for over a year now, they had found a healthy balance between work, family and their sex life. However, recently both women have somehow managed to let that balance slip away. Miranda had lost a couple of her most competent employees and was facing real disasters at work on more occasions than usual. On the other hand, Andrea had taken up some freelance work outside her permanent position in the Mirror, because she was really passionate about the topics. And all in all, most of the days they were seeing each other only after one was already sound asleep and in the mornings, when both were in a hurry to take care of everything that needs to be done for the day ahead.

* * *

Monday found Miranda needing fresh ideas for a new photoshoot, featuring a collection of an upcoming designer, with whose work she fell in love. But coming up with such was not really an easy task after the years of experience behind her. It was clear that her team would not be able to provide something sufficiently suitable, so she decided to take the matter in her own hands. In the mean time, she also thought that it could be the perfect opportunity to benefit both her professional and her personal life. And with some plan in mind, Miranda started searching for interesting locations on a bearable distance outside New York City.

At the end of the day Miranda had found and made reservations in the Castle Hotel & Spa, an hour and a half or two hours at most drive away. The photoshoot was organized for Friday and in the worst case scenario part of Saturday. Her team would stay Friday night, but Andrea and she would stay for the weekend. It wasn’t much of a getaway, but it was still better than nothing. The hotel choice also wasn’t her typical at all, but from one side, the clothes that she was going to feature had some details strongly associable with the medieval style, which was what gave her the idea of the castle background in the first place, and on the other side, Andrea would take such hotel before the most luxurious and modern one any day, so it was a win-win situation.

Miranda somehow managed to get home no later than 10pm. She had missed dinner, but not bedtime, which gave her some hope for certain activities and she felt a light shiver cursing through her body just from the thought. Walking inside, she took off her coat and hung it, simultaneously dropping her handbag on the floor and kicking off her shoes in random directions. She usually was not this careless, but not having been intimate with Andrea for a considerably long time was apparently taking its toll. She felt extremely horny. In fact if Andrea was not home yet, her hand or a vibrator were surely getting her off in the next minutes.

Making her way further inside the house, she found the kitchen and the living room area in complete darkness. Trying not to get too discouraged, she started climbing the stirs towards their bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and a delicate light was flowing from inside. That instantly brought a smile to Miranda’s face and she took the next steps almost in a hurry. Opening the door, she was expecting to find Andrea on the bed. But no, her partner was nowhere to be seen. _She must be taking a shower or something._ With that though, Miranda undressed completely in no time and made her way towards the en-suite bathroom. Thankfully she didn’t make noise, because once inside, Andrea’s sleeping form in the bath tube met her. That was definitely not what she expected and hoped for, but she would still make love to Andrea tonight. First things first, she got a big towel and went to place it on the bed. Next she went back inside the bathroom and crouched next to the bath tube, bending her knees only. She hooked one hand under Andrea’s legs and wrapped one around her back, slowly standing, using the muscles on her legs, mentally noting her gratefulness for the exercises and the lessons in the fitness. At this point Andrea had started regaining her consciousness, but no attempts to get down followed. She just snuggled further into Miranda’s chest.

“Andrea, darling.” Miranda said gently with a smile on her face and laid her on the towel over the bed.

Andrea decided to remain still with eyes closed, but Miranda caught the slight lift of her mouth. Deciding to explore whether her lover was indeed that sleepy, the older woman started slowly trailing open-mouthed kisses from the bottom of her legs, simultaneously gently caressing her sides and her stomach. Getting to the hipbone, Miranda gently bit down, soothing the place with her tongue after and repeating the same process a couple of times. That’s when Andrea was no longer able to contain her moans and started shuffling, her hands eventually finding Miranda’s hair. The older woman grinned and decided to torture her partner a little more, getting on the same position from where she started but on the other leg, and repeating her actions. This time she made sure to go up even slower. Andrea’s writhing had increased considerably and the next time her hands found Miranda’s hair, she tugged not too hard, but not too light either, eliciting a moan from Miranda. That was Miranda’s cue to straddle and get up the naked body in front of her. Once their lips met, the kiss was nothing close to gentle. It was intense and hurried, tongues fighting for dominance. When both run out of air, Miranda released Andrea’s mouth with a gentle bite on her lower lip and proceeded nibbling her jawline. Andrea was already moaning softly and getting impatient. She scratched her partner’s back, careful to not leave marks, and made her way towards her ass. Gripping both cheeks, she pushed her down to lay flushed on her own body, straddling a tight.

Miranda moaned. “I see someone’s impatient.”

“Yes, love. Please.”

“What is it you are begging me for, darling?” Miranda asked with a huge grin on her face.

The younger woman’s frustration was dripping from her voice: “Oh my God, Miranda. If you don’t touch me this very second…”

Andrea’s words were interrupted when Miranda shoved three fingers in, the wetness more than enough. “Are you happy, my love?”

If Andrea was not too busy to moan and pant after Miranda had started thrusting her fingers in and out mercilessly, she would have wiped the smug smile off her face, but she was currently too preoccupied. Next second she felt Miranda’s lips on her left nipple, licking and sucking as intense as the movement of her fingers inside. And then her thumb found Andrea’s clit.

“Oh my God.” The younger woman uttered between moans and started thrusting her hips harder.

The older woman’s rhythm sent Andrea to the edge in no time and she was soon into the bliss with a just couple more thrusts. Andrea screamed Miranda’s name and arched her back off the bed, her body convulsing, her breathing irregular. The older woman slowly brought her down and eventually eased her fingers out. She then made a trail from Andrea’s lower abdomen to her mouth, bending down to kiss and lick the path while the brunette was sucking off her own juices from Miranda’s fingers, almost subconsciously.

When Andrea’s breathing got close to normal, she registered for the first time the wetness pooling on her tight and Miranda slowly grinding herself. The younger woman captured her lips, swallowing the inaudible moans of her partner and let her hand travel downwards towards Miranda’s nerve bundle. At the first touch, the older woman broke the kiss: “Oh fuck. Yesss.”

It was always a turn on for Andrea when her partner cursed, because she did it in extremely rare occasions and only when they were intimate, but now was not for her, so she brought her attention back to Miranda’s clit and started picking up speed, pressing harder. Miranda also started grinding faster and harder and soon enough she arched her back and threw her head backwards. At this moment Andrea attacked her newly exposed neck, licking and biting gently the length from her ear to her collarbone, where she decided to bite harder as a punishment for the torturous start. It elicited a hiss of Miranda, probably because of the pain and Andrea quickly soothed the place with her tongue. They were usually not marking each other like that, but it was also not off limits so she wasn’t worried for Miranda’s reaction.

“Oh my God…” Miranda had finally regained her breath and was wrapped in Andrea’s arms.

“Not God, my love, it’s just me.”

“I missed this so much. I was ready to masturbate if you weren’t at home yet, Andrea.”

“I know. These past weeks have been pretty busy. I will soon finish my freelance articles and hopefully have more free time.” Andrea sounded unconvincing even in her own ears.

“On that note, Andrea, I wanted to ask you something. Do you think you would be able to work remotely for a day or two?”

The younger woman contemplated briefly her progress and any deadlines before answering. “Umm, I suppose so. Why?”

“Because I want us to go away for the weekend.”

That caught the brunette by surprise. “Okay… would you care to elaborate?”

“Just a little. We are taking off Friday morning, I will be busy during the day supervising the photoshoot, which means that you may work as well or do whatever you please. There are rooms booked in a place I think you would love. The team is going to stay only for the night and we are going to stay for the weekend. What do you think?” The older woman asked hopeful and already looking towards Friday.

“I like the idea, but still know nothing except the day we’re heading off. Where are we going?”

“Now, wouldn’t you like a bit of surprise?” Miranda used her special bedroom voice and took Andrea’s hand in hers, kissing each knuckle.

Andrea bend her head towards Miranda and captured her lips in gentle kiss, muttering “Okay.” After that she tried to deepen the kiss, but Miranda pulled away.

“As much as would love to make love to you again, my love, we have to sleep.”

Andrea pouted and tried to use her doe eyes, but Miranda just gave her a quick peck and turned in her arms facing away. Andrea sighed defeated, drabbed the blanket over their bodies and fell asleep in no time.

* * *

Next days passed as recently. Tuesday found Andrea getting home at 3pm, after falling asleep in the office. Wednesday was Miranda’s turn to get home after 12pm.

Thursday both women got home at around 11pm, exhausted to no end, but determined to pack for the next day, because waking up earlier was even worse than going to bed later. Miranda being Miranda went to pour herself a glass of wine first thing after getting through the door, knowing that for her to pack everything needed would take a long time. Andrea just threw a “ _Seriously?!”_ stare in her direction and went upstairs to start packing. The younger woman’s stare almost never had any effect on Miranda and this one wasn’t different, because she just continued sipping her wine, while sitting regally perched on a barstool.

Just when it was starting to kick in and get her nerves relax after the exhausting day, Andrea shouted from upstairs: “Should I pack some sex toys?”. Miranda was grateful the twins were on a school trip, although she knew her partner probably wouldn’t have done such thing if they were at the house. Feeling herself getting turned on just by thinking of the few days ahead of them, the older woman decided to just answer the question in the same manner, because they didn’t have time for both packing and sex currently, so a slightly shouted “Yes” followed.

Two glasses of wine later, Andrea emerged downstairs and made her way towards Miranda.

“Honey, aren’t you going to pack your bags?”

Miranda didn’t answer, but spread her legs for Andrea to take the space and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was gentle at first, even though Miranda was already feeling the effect of the wine. Andrea on the other hand was tasting the wine and tried to deepen the kiss, snaking her hands under her partner’s blouse.

Miranda broke the kiss. “Darling, you have no idea how much I want you right now, but I have to pack and we have to eventually catch some rest before tomorrow.”

“You are right.” Andrea gave her a quick chaste kiss. “Do you want me to help you with anything?”

“No, but thank you for the offer. Let’s get upstairs.”


	2. Chapter 2

Friday morning Miranda was the first to wake up. Looking at her phone, she saw it was 5:59 or one minute before her alarm was due to go off. As quickly as possible in her sleepy state she tried to turn it off but it started beeping in her hands. She groaned, turned it off and made a move to sit up on the edge of the bed. Andrea groaned a moment later and encircled Miranda’s waist from behind, sleepily kissing her back.

Miranda was absolutely not a morning person so she just groaned again and announced, getting out of the bed: “I am going to get coffee. I feel like I slept less than half an hour.”

“Babee, let’s stay in bed a little longer.” Andrea pleaded.

Miranda was unfazed, because this was basically part of Andrea’s morning routine. However, she turned back around and bend down to give her partner a quick, but intense kiss. She then reassumed her way towards the door and the kitchen downstairs. Quickly turning on the coffee machine, she grabbed two mugs and made and poured the heavenly hot liquid almost to the edges. Already making a mental note that they must take more coffee for the ride in thermo cups, she sat on one bar stool and went through her email. A couple of minutes later Andrea came downstairs already dressed in a navy pencil skirt falling to the top of her knees, a white button up shirt, a matching blazer in one hand and pair of white Prada heels in the other. As soon as Miranda’s eyes finished trailing up and down her gorgeous lover’s body, she subconsciously licked her lips. This gesture was not left unnoticed and Andrea grinned, making her way to a stool opposite of Miranda.

“Good morning.” She said cheerily, knowing fully well what effect her outfit had on her partner, and took a sip of the hot beverage.

Miranda just nodded and continued going through her emails. It looked like every person who knew her had suddenly decided to send one last night. To say she was starting to get irritated was understatement, but she had to calm her nerves in order to not ruin the trip.

Andrea seemed to sense the first tell tale signs of her girlfriend’s irritation and decided to try starting a conversation. “So, my love, what are we travelling with?”

“My Mercedes.” Miranda answered without moving her eyes away from her phone.

“Is Roy driving us?”

Miranda finally decided enough was enough and put her phone down, devoting her full attention to Andrea. “No, darling. I was actually thinking of driving myself.”

“Oh!” The younger woman exclaimed excited. “That’s great. But are you sure? Is it going to be a long drive, because you know that I cannot really take over if you get tired?”

The older woman smiled affectionately at the concern. “Yes, my love, I am sure. Don’t worry.” With that she took the last sip of her coffee and got off the stool. “Will you please prepare some more coffee?”

“Yes, of course. Should I use paper or thermo cups?”

“Preferably thermo. Thank you.” And with that Miranda made her way upstairs to get ready.

Emerging from upstairs a couple of minutes later with both of their suitcases, Miranda was dressed in black pants and blazer, crimson red top underneath and matching Prada heels. Andrea swallowed audibly when she first saw her lover’s outfit. Miranda smirked, satisfied with herself and asked “Shaw we head out?”

It took Andrea a couple more seconds than it usually would, before she registered what was the question. “Oh, yes. Yes, of course. I’m just going to grab the coffee. Do you need any help with the luggage?”

“No. I’m fine.” And with that the older woman was out of the door.

Andrea regained her control and contemplated how her lover was still able to have such an effect on her after all this time, while grabbing the coffee and throwing around one last look as if she would see if something had been forgotten. Then she locked the door from outside and found the Mercedes already waiting in front.

Once inside the car with seatbelt on, Miranda pulled the car in the New York traffic and Andrea sked. “Is someone travelling with us?”

Miranda’s eyebrows furrowed incredulously, but her eyes did not leave the road. “No. Why?”

“I was just wondering how is your team going to get to the location.”

“Truth is I don’t know and I don’t care. They have the specific time and location, they have assistants, they should have figured it out.”

“Good.” Andrea was suddenly using her bedroom voice. “I am glad it is going to be only you and me.” And before finishing the last word, her hand was already caressing Miranda’s tight.

“Andrea, what are you doing.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Miranda. I am just enjoying the ride.” Andrea answered, never stopping the gentle movements of her hand.

“Is that so? And does this include getting to the location without me crashing the car, because that is probably what would happen if you continue.”

Andrea slowly moved her hands towards her partner’s center. “Miranda, but I thought you possessed some more self-control.” She used just enough pressure for Miranda to feel the presence of her fingers under the two layers of clothing.

The older woman’s breath hitched and she gripped the steering wheel tighter. “Andrea.” She said in her best warning tone.

That just made the younger woman grin and she started moving two finders up and down Miranda’s center, applying different pressure. The older woman tried to block out the feeling, her eyes never once leaving the road. She was mentally contemplating whether to let Andrea continue or put their safety first. The truth is, she possessed great driving skills, but then again had never challenged them driving while turned on or orgasming. Andrea had started a steady rhythm and never stopped or slowed down for a couple of minutes now. Miranda started to feel her liquids pooling out and her breathing quickening. That is when she gently but firmly took her partner’s hand and moved it away.

Andrea was silent, contemplating her next move. Her initial plan had been to make Miranda come, but now something else came to mind. She shuffled a little in her seat and pulled her skirt up enough to have access to her own center. Miranda had still not uttered another word, but Andrea’s peripheral vision caught her glancing. That is when she slowly travelled with her own hand underneath the skirt, moving aside her thong and feeling the wetness already starting to gather. She made sure to put an extra effort in her moaning and in the same time reached for one breast with her other hand.

If Miranda was not affected by Andrea’s glares, pouts or pleadings in the mornings, the same definitely was not applicable to her moaning and other sounds in the intimate sphere. Only listening to her lover was always a guarantee for ruined panties and now they had been ruined in prior. She gritted her teeth and checked the time, mentally regarding whether there was a time to stop the car and fuck her naughty girlfriend’s brains out, before she managed to do it on her own. There wasn’t time in normal circumstances, but the Mercedes was fast enough and Miranda loved driving fast, so she without as much as a second thought she pulled the car off the road.

Unbuckling her seatbelt and turning towards Andrea she asked with a combination of fury and lust in her voice. “Is that what you wanted?”

Andrea moaned “No.” and inserted two fingers in herself for the first time since she started her ministrations. Buckling her hips and simultaneously applying further pressure on her breast, she started to pant harder and put an effort to look oblivious to Miranda’s attention.

Miranda growled and took hold of both her hands. “This is not how the game is going to proceed, Andrea.” That finally made her lover’s doe eyes meet her currently black from lust orbs. “I am going to fuck you so hard, you are going to be sorry for starting this.”

Andrea smirked. “Is that so? But I am pretty satisfied with how my game turned out so far, I don’t really thing I can be sorry.”

The older woman made a move to hold both of her partner’s hands in one of her own and guided her other one towards her hot and soaked center. Andrea moaned at the first touch, but at the next moment Miranda’s mouth was already over hers and swallowed the sound. Their tongues started battling for dominance and the older woman used the moment to roughly insert three fingers in Andrea. The younger woman yelped and in the next second Miranda started thrusting fast and hard. Not letting off her hold of Andrea’s hands nor slowing down her fingers’ rhythm, she travelled with gentle bites from Andreas mouth to her left breast, biting harder through the thick garment. Repeating the same action with her mouth a couple more times in different places and circling Andrea’s clit made the younger woman stumble over the edge of her climax. She arched her back and opened her mouth in a silent scream, her whole body convulsing. Miranda was barely able to move her fingers due to the strong contractions, but slowing for a couple of seconds and removing her thumb from the even more sensitive now bundle of nerves, she reassumed picking up speed.

Andrea breathily muttered Miranda’s name like a mantra, sweat pricking on her pale skin. Miranda knew she wouldn’t last long for a second time. She started peppering gentle kisses from her collarbone to her mouth and once their lips locked, the older woman’s thumb pressed on the currently over sensitive clit. Andrea tried to scream, but Miranda’s mouth prevented her. The brunette’s body was shaking, her nails had found her lover’s soft skin around the wrist and were currently digging in it, probably drawing blood. Miranda couldn’t care less. She just placed one last gentle kiss on her lover’s lips. Already having slowed down the pace of her fingers, she carefully eased them out. Andrea whimpered and took a couple deep breaths trying to calm her body, eyes still closed.

Eventually Andrea opened her eyes and turned towards Miranda, witnessing the older woman gingerly sucking the juices off her fingers. “I...” She tried, but no words came, so she just muttered “Wow.”

Miranda smirked and shuffled back to a normal position in her seat, fastening the seatbelt.

“Wait.” Andréa finally found her voice. “What about you?”

“We don’t have time.”

Andrea asked boldly: “Is that so or did you come while causing me to almost pass out?”

“I said you were going to be sorry for starting such game. But for your information, no. I did not come, although I believe I would have to change not only my panties, but my pants also.” Miranda’s tone was showing irritation, but her expression was playful.

“And how are you going to get through the day in such a state?” The question held real curiosity more than playfulness.

“I believe you said earlier that I possess a little more self-control.”

“I did. But you would need a lot more now.” Andréa bit back cockily.

Miranda decided to not answer, because her girlfriend was right, and just ignited the engine, getting the car back on the road. Her mind was full of prayers to get them to the hotel as soon as possible and she pushed the speed pedal to the floor.

Andrea was used to Miranda driving fast, but a little part of her was worried that her girlfriend is more than little affected at the moment, so she watched the road ahead intently.

After a couple of minutes spend in silence, the older woman uttered: “Andrea.”

“Yes?”

“I cannot believe you did that.” Genuine incredulity was dripping from her voice.

“Miranda, I cannot believe you did that.” Andrea replied equally incredulous, accentuating the word ‘you’. “I don’t know if I am going to be able to get out of the car and walk.”

Miranda smirked. “You called for it, darling.”

“I did not.” Andrea stated stubbornly, but still mentioned: “However, I enjoyed it thoroughly.”

After a couple of moments Miranda’s expression suddenly changed. “You know I would never risk hurting you, don’t you?”

The younger woman smiled affectionately. “Of course I do, my love.”

“Good.” Miranda seemed to let go a breath, she had been holding. “Would you give me the coffee?”

Andrea just obeyed and passed her girlfriend one of the thermo cups. She waited to see her take a sip, before starting: “So, would you like to know which toys I packed?”

The older woman swallowed carefully as to not spit it similarly to a movie scene. “So, would you like me to stop the car, get you out, give you the address and let you catch a cab or something?”

“Oh, I would definitely catch something... or someone...” Andrea answered with a huge grin plastered on her face.

Miranda groaned. “You are insufferable today. I feel like I might need a cigarette.”

“You don’t smoke.”

“I might as well start if you continue with that behavior.”

“I’m sure I can think of some other ways to calm your nerves... I’ve read orgasms help...” Andrea’s cheeks were starting to hurt from the permanent grin plastered on her face.

“Andrea, next time I decide to drive my fucking car, you are going to travel with Roy.” Miranda said through gritted teeth, sitting as still as possible to avoid any friction on her sensitive parts, but still feeling new wetness pooling out.

“Fine with me. You are going to be the one having a mental image of your girlfriend pleasuring herself on the back seat.”

“One more word of that nature and I am literally taking you out of the car.”

Andrea raised her hands in a gesture of surrender, but the wide grin never left her face.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Around half an hour later Miranda was driving the car through the magnificent entry of the hotel and towards the parking lot. Andrea was looking through both the front and the side windows, her mouth slightly open.

The older woman glanced at her and smiled. “So I take it you like the surprise.”

“Miranda.” Andrea was beaming. “I don’t like the surprise. I love it.” Looking around once more, she added: “How did you find this place?”

Miranda was also beaming. Andrea’s happiness was contagious. “Google.” She answered simply and pulled the car to a stop in one of the parking spaces. She unbuckled her seatbelt again and shuffled to give her partner a slow and sensual kiss. Andrea had a tendency to make even the most innocent kiss into a heated one and started doing just that when Miranda gently pushed her away. “No, darling. Patience is a virtue.”

The brunette made a sound of disappointment, but nevertheless followed her lover’s lead and got out of the car. At first, the soreness almost made her trip in a more than ungraceful way, but then she eventually regained control of her body and effectively got over it.

Miranda, having already taken their luggage, was just about to get through the doors when she turned around to Andrea, who was a step behind. “Would you mind taking the lead and dealing at the reception?”

The younger woman was not surprised at the request, being well aware of her girlfriend’s ruined pants and slightly, but still more than usually, blushed cheeks. So Andrea just made two quick steps to get in front and strode towards the reception like she owned the place. Miranda smirked proudly and stayed a couple of steps away, while her partner was getting the keys.

Sufficiently dealing with all the casualties in almost no time, Andrea finally found herself leading Miranda with a hand on the small of her back towards the elevators. The ride to their floor seemed almost like an eternity. She occasionally threw some glances in Miranda’s direction, but found her deeply enthralled by some spot on the floor, clutching the handles of their suitcases with such force, her fingers appeared white. When the elevator doors opened, the older woman almost ran to their room. Andrea chuckled and followed closely behind, the key still in her hand. Miranda was waiting in front of the door glaring at her with a look saying _By all means, move at a glacial peace. You know how that thrills me._ The younger woman chuckled again and opened their room, or suite to be more precise.

Miranda stepped inside, practically threw the suitcases and started undressing herself. Andrea closed the door, unable to decide where to point her gaze. She was thorn between watching her gorgeous girlfriend and taking in the surroundings. The suite was painted in pale beige color, featuring mahogany furnitures and huge velvet couch. Miranda was already naked from up the torso, unzipping her pants. There was a beautiful chandelier at the center of the room, the windows were like embrasures, further reminding of what kind of building they were in. At the next moment, Andrea needed no longer choose between her girlfriend and the room interior, because the first had her trapped against the door, almost causing her real pain in the process, and was kissing and biting her lip. The younger woman groaned and tangled her hands in the signature white hair. It was Miranda’s turn to groan, but out of frustration. She grabbed both of Andrea’s hands and positioned one on her breast and the other between her legs.

The brunette didn’t need more encouragement and got to work. She slowly circled Miranda’s clit a couple of times, eliciting deep moans, but then dived straight into her opening with three fingers. The older woman couldn’t recall being in such a state in a long time, her mind in a haze of the unsatisfied sexual tension caused her legs to almost give up. Andrea sensed that and in a swift move, reversed their positions. Miranda desperately needed air, so she broke the kiss and the silence with pleas. The younger woman used the opportunity to travel down with her mouth, placing open mouthed kisses from her neck to her right breast. She started sucking the hard peak and pumping her fingers in and out faster. The older woman was mumbling incoherently and panting, her eyes shut and her hands clutching Andrea’s shoulders for dear life. Her lover knew she was closed so her mouth bit the rock hard nipple while pinching and rolling the other one, and curled her fingers at the same moment. Miranda screamed her name, waves of pleasure shooting through her body, her legs no longer able to hold her upright. Andrea was quick to sneak a hand behind her back and prevent her from falling to the floor, while placing gentle kisses on her temple and slowly bringing her through the orgasm. Soon enough she completely stopped moving her fingers and took them out, accidently brushing against Miranda’s clit. She whimpered almost painfully and leaned into Andrea, who was now embracing her with both hands.

Andrea whispered “I love you.” and nibbled her earlobe.

Miranda was still trying to catch her breath, but returned “I love you too.”, adding a couple of seconds later “Although I did not love what you did today.”.

“You mean the earth-shattering orgasm I just gave you?” The brunette asked with faked innocence.

“You know what I meant.” The older woman answered and extricated herself from Andrea’s hands, making her way to the suitcases on a little unstable legs. “What are you going to do?” She asked, while rummaging through her clothes and eventually setting on another pant suite, but in a cerulean blue color and a white blouse. While waiting for answer she threw them on the couch and then also got out a matching white La Perla bra and thong set.

“I was thinking of accompanying you, actually. Do you mind?”

“Don’t you have to work?”

“Remember when I fell asleep in the office this week? I made sure to write in advance everything for the Mirror and I have plenty of time until the freelance deadlines. So no, I can afford not working.” Andrea answered while watching her girlfriend getting dressed.

“Okay then.” Miranda got into the pants and tucked the blouse in. “Andrea.” She started in her bedroom voice. “Did you bring the bullet vibrator?”

The younger woman was taken aback by the question. “Umm… yes, I did. Why?”

“Because darling…” Miranda was already fully dressed and striding towards Andrea with a mischievous grin and glint in her eyes “I was thinking that it would be only fair if you experience what I did today.”

_Oh no._ Andrea immediately understood what her lover meant and was both terrified and turned on in the same time. “Miranda.” She tried to make it sound like a warning, but it came out almost breathless.

Miranda’s grin got wider, but she gave Andrea’s mouth a quick peck before turning around towards the suitcases. This time she rummaged through her girlfriend’s in search of the toy. Once she found it, the remote and tape from some sort of first aid kit, she went back to Andrea and captured her lips for a deeper kiss this time. Their tongues met and both women moaned from the sensation and the thought of what was to come combined together. Miranda sneaked her hands to the rim of Andrea’s skirt and slowly lifted it up.

Andrea broke the kiss. “My love.” She thought carefully of how to formulate her next sentence. “There are going to be so many people, are you really willing to risk such embarrassment of both you and me?”

“But darling, no one is going to get embarrassed if you just control yourself.”

Andrea groaned exasperated and stated with a serious expression: “Miranda, we both know you are going to make it impossible.”

The older woman just smirked and got on her knees. Just this image would usually make Andrea wet with anticipation, but this time she was partly terrified of what was to come and the fact that she was NOT to come. Miranda secured the bullet expertly in no time. It was not beautiful, but no one was going to see. She then stood, put the remote in one pocket and went to grab her blazer, handbag and shoes, as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Getting towards the door, she turned towards Andrea, who had not moved a muscle. “Are you coming, love?”

As much as Andrea wanted to answer in the negative, she just pulled her skirt back down and followed Miranda with a sigh.

Miranda had organized a couple of locations for the photoshoot. The first one was in the hotel’s gardens, so both women made their way towards them. Andrea was having difficulty enjoying the atmosphere, not because the bullet was turned on, but because she knew at some point it would catch her by surprise.

When the location came into view, they saw that the team and the models had already arrived. The equipment was set and Miranda appeared to be the only missing component. She however remained unfazed.

When Nigel saw them approaching, he strode in their direction with a huge smile. “Miranda, this place is amazing.” He complimented while exchanging the customary air kisses and then turned his attention to Andrea, giving her a genuine hug. “Andrea, it’s good to see you. More and more pleasant surprises today.”

“Is everything ready?” Miranda asked in her bossy voice, when the three of them reassumed walking towards the rest of the team.

“Yes, we were just waiting for you.” Nigel answered dutifully.

“Good.” Replied the older woman.

Once amongst the people she nodded her head in a manner of greeting towards Emily and Serena and made her way to one of the chairs. Andrea took her time to greet her ex-coworkers and current friends, which gave Miranda the perfect opportunity to turn on the vibrator. She chose to start with the lowest speed as to save her partner’s embarrassment. Andrea tensed slightly, probably visible only for Miranda, and threw a dangerous glare in her direction, but not making any move as to excuse herself from the conversation.

Miranda gave her a couple of more minutes and then looked around. Nigel was already bossing the models around. The photographer was taking pictures from different angles. Emily and Serena however did not have anything to do so kept talking and laughing with Andrea, who was currently showing no signs of discomfort. The older woman took a hold of the remote and flickered to the third speed. Andrea stopped midsentence and pretended to clear her throat, but then reassumed speaking. Miranda smirked and pushed the remote to a higher speed, finally causing the younger woman to end the conversation and make her way towards the chair next to her.

“I hate you sometimes.” Andrea mumbled while sitting down, making sure no one was within an earshot distance.

Miranda did not answer, but returned the speed to 3 again.

The brunette seemed to relax a little at first.

A couple of minutes passed, different models were being photographed and the older woman had really devoted her full attention to them. However, at one point she caught Andrea starting to become restless in her seat. They were soon going to change location, so Miranda turned the toy off, giving her lover some time to calm down.

A few minutes later the team started to gather the equipment under Nigel’s supervision and directions. The models were already on their way towards the dressing rooms with Serena and Emily behind. Miranda stood up and held a hand out for her partner. “How are you?” She offered with something close to genuine concern.

Andrea refused to take her hand and stood on her own, striding away with confident steps after Nigel and the rest of the team.

Miranda brushed her hands over nonexistent wrinkles and followed closely behind. The next location was the giant reproduction of chess field and figures. Andrea had already taken one of the chairs and appeared deeply enthralled in the photographer, preparing the equipment. However, Miranda knew better. She was sure her girlfriend was not seeing anything, but was trying desperately to calm her body. The models had not yet arrived understandably, for they needed to change both clothes and make-up.

So the Editor went to start a little conversation with Nigel. “What do you think? Would we have some photos to choose from?”

Nigel beamed, apparently very satisfied with how his day turned out. “Oh, definitely. I loved your idea since you told me, but now that I have seen the place… It’s gorgeous.”

“Nigel, darling, you are aware that we are not featuring the hotel in our magazine, right?” Miranda answered playfully and put her hand in her pocket, switching the bullet on 8.

“Oh my God!” Andrea almost screamed and everyone, including Miranda, turned to look at her. The younger woman looked around like a deer caught in the headlights. Thankfully the models were just coming out from the Castle and she mustered every bit of self-control to say with a smile on her face: “These dresses are so gorgeous.”.

No one seemed to question the sudden outburst and they all seemed to believe in Andrea’s fascination by the clothing garments, getting back to work.

Miranda smirked proudly and made her way towards the second chair, simultaneously lowering the speed to 2. Nestling down next to her partner, the older woman whispered in her ear “Are you enjoying yourself, my love?”

Andrea did not answer again, her breathing irregular and her cheeks flushed.

Miranda did not like being ignored, so she upped the speed to 5.

The younger woman whimpered barely audible and bit her hand in a way that would be invisible for everyone except Miranda. At the next moment she closed her eyes and felt the orgasm cursing through her body. Making sure to stay silent and as still as possible, her face features were representing something close to a pained look. Fortunately, everyone was busy with the photoshoot since there was one more location.

Miranda was aware of what had happened, but instead of turning the toy off, she just lowered it to the first speed.

Andrea was taking deep breaths with eyes still closed. The older woman took her hand to expect the damages. It did not look good, but there wasn’t blood. The brunette had regained some composure and snatched her hand away.

“Are you angry?” Miranda tried getting an answer again.

This time she succeeded. Andrea answered with a simple “No.”

“Would you like me to bring you water or something?”

Another “No.” followed.

Miranda was aware that nothing more would come out of her girlfriend’s mouth and directed her attention to the models. At the previous location they were in bright colors with their make-up representing some sort of magical creatures. Serena had used huge amount of highlighters and face jewels. In contrast now they were dressed in black and white only with dramatic black eyeshadows and prominent cheekbones. On a second look, Serena had even accentuated with black lines their jawlines and collarbones where visible. Bottom line Miranda was extremely satisfied with her day so far.

Around half an hour later Nigel declared they were ready and made his way towards Miranda. “Hey, what would you say for a lunch break? I think we are doing great and there would still be enough time for the third location afterwards.”

“Yes, I think it would be a well-deserved break.”

“Great. I will spread the word and be back.” He said enthusiastically and turned around walking back towards the team.

Miranda stood up and in front of her partner in the mean time. “Andrea, would you like to go grab something to eat?”

“Not really.” The younger woman answered sincerely.

“Okay, what do you suggest we do while the others have their lunch break?”

Andrea sighed. “I would have said ‘fuck your brains out’, but it looks like you have beat me to it.”

The older woman smirked and put the remote on 3.

The brunette groaned and buried her face in both hands.

Miranda was just about to say something when Nigel came back. “Ladies, are you joining us?”

Andrea quickly tried to regain her composure and act as nothing out of the ordinary was happening, but her answer came loud and agitated “No!”. Having realized that, she continued “I mean Miranda and I have to call the twins and organize their picking up and other stuff…”

“I see…” Nigel said skeptically looking between the two women. Miranda was smirking, but keeping her mouth shut. Andrea’s cheeks were flushed and she was avoiding eye contact. However, he knew better than question and dig deeper in such situations with his boss, so just excused himself. “Well, I’ll see you in a while then. Tell the twins I said hello.” And then he was gone, just like the rest of the team and the models.

The two women were left alone. Miranda pushed the remote to 8. Andrea took a hold of the chair beneath, her knuckles getting white, and opened her mouth trying to take deep breaths, but failing miserably. She felt wetness pooling out and sweat prickling on her skin.

Miranda crouched down to catch her eyes and put a hand on one knee, slowly drawing circles. The moment Andrea seemed to be on the edge, she turned off the toy.

The younger woman groaned, not knowing whether she was grateful or irritated, and proceeded to pant. Her eyes were closed and she was desperately trying to think of everything else.

“Darling, you had a release already and I did not while we were in the car.”

“Miranda.” Andrea’s voice was low and breathy. “I cannot get up from this chair in my current state.”

“Fine.” The older woman pushed the remote back to 8.

Andrea opened her mouth to scream, but Miranda’s caught her lips in time to swallow it. At the next moment, she was shaking violently, her hands moving from the chair to her partner’s shoulders. She dug her nails into the expensive fabric and bit Miranda’s lower lip, drawing blood.

Miranda whimpered and pulled away, simultaneously turning off the vibrator. She brought one hand to her lip and saw the blood on her fingers. Deciding to leave the matter for now, she just asked calmly. “Can you get up now?”

Andrea looked at her with big eyes, honestly not knowing the answer herself.

The older woman understood and offered her a hand. “Come on, everyone is going to be at the restaurant.”

This time the brunette took her hand and stood carefully on wobbly legs. Once she found some stability, they slowly proceeded to walk.

Once inside their suite, Andre kicked off her shoes and started taking off her clothes while walking towards the bed, leaving a trail.

“Andrea, darling.” Miranda tried but got no response. Getting inside the bedroom, she found the younger woman sprawled naked on the bed. She couldn’t have been asleep, but the older woman decided to let her rest anyway and draped a blanket over her form. Then she affectionately placed a kiss on her temple and left the suite.

Miranda went downstairs to join her team at the restaurant. It appeared that they were mostly finished and would resume working soon.

The last location was inside the beautiful castle-like building. The editor had left the velvet and velour clothing for last. They were going to both contrast and fit in amongst the richness of the interior.

The models were the first to leave the tables and get ready under Serena and Emily’s supervision. Their make-up was not going to play a significant part this time, but Serena was going to experiment with different head chains and tiaras to complete the regal looks.


End file.
